Fresh Start
by Sins.Of.My.Father
Summary: After Professor Longbottom catches the boys fighting, he assigns them a project on house unity. Albus SeverusScorpius


**Title:** Fresh Start

**Author:** lj user"faerielullaby" 

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Albus Severus/Scorpius

**Word Count:** 1059

**Warnings:** brief mention of slash, Neville's POV, slight spoilers for DH.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, Belongs to JK, I just play with them.

**Summary: **Neville, the new Herbology professor at Hogwarts, catches Albus Severus and Scorpius fighting and assigns them a project on house unity. The result is not quite what he expected, but it's a good one.

**A/N:**Written for PhoenixFlies Festival on GreatestJournal. And the story kind of ran away with me, and it's not quite what I wanted it to be. I put them both in the same house, cause I envisioned Harry's son in Slytherin. And the title sucks, I couldn't seem to think of anything for this. It could have been longer, but I ran out of time, and life got in the way.

**Prompt:** After Professor Longbottom catches the boys fighting, he assigns them a project on house unity.

lj-cut text"Fresh Start" Like father, like son was a common phrase, and had you come across the boys yourself, you would think that you had somehow gotten hold of a Time Turner and gone back in time about two decades

They were almost carbon copies of their fathers, save for a few differences here and there. Looking at them, Neville felt as if he were back in fourth year, standing on the sidelines as Harry and Draco fought. At least now, both had put aside their rivalry to raise their kids and get on in the world. They had done a good job; they now spoke civilly to each other, and had regular visits. Of course, Neville thought maybe there was something going on, but he was never one for rumour mills. But between Albus Severus and Scorpius, they were rivals in the classroom, seemingly stuck in a battle of wits.

Since the war ended, the Houses were in relative peace, but the one house feeling most of the negative effects was Slytherin. They got along with the other houses now, but amongst each other, the tension and hatred was high. Students whose families had long been in one of the other three houses now suddenly found themselves in Slytherin. Resentment and fear ruled all, and now seemed to revolve around Albus and Scorpius.

Neville sighed softly as the boy's voices escalated, bouncing off the stone walls, and shook himself from memories long past. He supposed he should step in, break it up and assign them some sort of punishment.

"Boys!" He strode forward out of the shadows briskly, smiling to himself as both boys turned to face him, chests heaving, anger written across their features. Albus' flushed cheeks reddened more in embarrassment, his green eyes bright. Scorpius was the opposite, his expression schooled into a mask of cool calm, save for the pink in his cheeks. Neville mused on the fact that he looked incredibly like Draco, although his eyes had just a touch of blue in them.

"You're in the same House. Are you really finding it hard to get along? I know it's not because of who your fathers are, they've managed to work out their problems. What is it that compels you to argue about the littlest things?"

"He's-"

"I-" Both spoke at once, and it set them off into a staring contest, as if trying to see who could pull off the better glare. Neville shot them a glare of his own, stern enough to quell their harsh stares, a little something he had picked up from all his classes with Snape

"Seen as you two have such a problem with each other, I am assigning you a project to work on together." He watched, feeling slightly evil, as their faces dropped. "Now, now, it's not that bad. I would like you to make a nice presentation on the history of Slytherin House, and how the rest of the houses contributed to what it is today. You have two weeks. Now go, curfew's in five minutes." He chuckled as they walked down the hall, arguing furiously under their breath. He reasoned he would now have to owl Harry and Draco and inform them of the circumstances.

Hogwarts was well into the first term, and the weather was beginning to cool off. Neville had received replies from both Harry and Draco, and both had sounded quite amused at the mention of the project. Not surprisingly, they had asked for updates on how it was going, and to Neville, it looked like both letters had been written while together. Not that he had a problem with that; and it was one rumour that he did pay attention to, the fact that Harry and Ginny's marriage seemed to be on the rocks.

Neville had come across Albus and Severus many times, in abandoned classrooms, or the library and they were now a week in. So far, it looked like it was going well; he couldn't hear any of what they were saying, but he did catch one or two heated looks, before they managed to reign in their tempers. He could see though, that a strong friendship was underneath it all, and it was slowly coming to surface, much like Harry and Draco's had. Of course, that one had taken quite a few years, and so he was determined to start early with their offspring. He was quite pleased with himself, and with how well his plan was working.

The day before they boys' report was due, Neville was doing his routine hall checks after curfew.

On the sixth floor, he heard hurried whispering and what sounded like a soft moan. He felt a blush heat his cheeks, still embarassed about catching people like this. The sound of a zipper being pulled hit his ears, and he shuffled forward, trying to make enough noise so they'd know he was there. It worked, and a soft gasp and curse followed. From the alcove in front of him, two students fell out, stumbling, cheeks red at having been caught.

Both straightened, and Neville felt himself take a step back, catching himself before his mouth could flap open and shut like fish out of water. Albus and Scorpius stood together, hands clasped, slightly defiant looks on both their faces.

"Boys. Um, well, uh, how is your report coming?" Neville cursed inwardly at his choice of words, and grimaced when he noticed that both realized the meaning behind what he had said.

"It's done. We finished it yesterday. We'll present it tomorrow, as planned?" asked Scorpius, a chuckle playing on his lips.

"Yes. Make your way to my office after dinner, and I'll mark it. Whatever your score is, you will receive the same number of house points, as well as a mark for doing the work. I hope this has taught you a lesson not to squabble with your housemates."

"Yes, Professor, it has. We'll behave now."

"Good. And boys?" They glanced at him over their shoulders, poised to make their way to their common room. "Keep it in private, alright? It would be an awkward topic of conversation for me to have with your fathers. And make sure you're done before curfew." He gave them a curt nod, turned on his heel and continued his roam of the halls.

It had been a happy ending after all, even if it wasn't the ending he had expected. /lj-cut 


End file.
